Two Worlds, one Family
by Rebecca Schneider
Summary: What happens when a Human get lost in Pride Rock? You'll read it here. After an Accident in the wild of Africa the human Girl Kim gets lost alone at Pride Rock. As she collapsed two lions found her. would she be a nice meal for them?
1. an Excursion with unexpected end

**The new movie of the Lion king is in the cinema. I didn't have seen It yet but maybe in time I'll. as I was little I thought about a story of A human who gets lost at pride rock and meets Simba an the others. Here Is the story now, I guess its the right time : )**

As long as I can remember I spend my Summer Holidays with my Father in Africa. He is an Animal rights activist and helps the animals around the Savanna if they are injured by Hunters. I always loved how my father helps the wild animals and I was as older I grew often with him in the Wild to watch them how they help the Animals. Sometimes we found Orphan Cubs, who where apart from their parents because they where shot by hunter or killed for their precious ivory. But my Father never let me close to the animals without a cage or something like that. He knew these are wild animals and unpredictable.

I always enjoyed my holiday in Africa. It was so different than New York where my mother lived. They divorced when I was 7 Years old. It was not understandable for me that time why my Parents where torn apart. But now I know, my Father had too much work here as he could take care about his family even If he tried, often came an Emergency call and he had to cancel the visit to us even I he already had packed. I was often disappointed when mother told me father couldn't come again because of his work. But at the other time I love animals as much as my father do and he is my hero, for saving animals who need help.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kim and I am 16 Years old now. I have brown hair, wich are cut to my shoulders. I have blue eyes and have to wear glasses. I wait at the Airport of Namibia for my father to pick me up. My Father is late, I didn't knew it much better of him. He comes often too late to pick me up. When I wait, I often think about what my Father would tell me if he comes. Did he save a Rhino from death because his horn where cut off? Or a Monkey baby who's Mother fell from the tree? Every time I was excited from the story's he had to tell. At least he came in a hurry to me.

"Sorry I'm late.", my father said.

"Oh its okay.", I said and hug him. He brought me to his car and we drive to the Animal rights activist Central. It looked very much like in the Series Daktari

Many animals where here in cages where taken care of because of several reasons as I mentioned before. As I brought my Luggage into my room my father said: "We are going to a special place today. A giant rock, who the natives call Pride Rock. Many different Animals are living there. No hunters where seen there for many years but... 3 Days ago one of our Observers could watch a Hunter who tried to shoot a Elephant. Since then, we fly paroullie every day to make sure he don't return. I think you could like it there."

"Right now?", I asked excited.

"If you like."

I was so happy and changed Clothes before we started. Then we got on an Helicopter wich should take us to Pride Rock. What a sign this was! It was amazing to see that lions obviously where living on this giant Rock. I could saw the adult Lions sleeping an the shadows and the little Cubs, playing around. I saw huge Stampages of antelope and wildebeest. It was so amazing to see as suddenly the helicopter started to shake.

"What's wrong?", my father asked the pilot.

"The Motor... It doesn't work right...", the pilot said.

As I heard that I was scared. My father pushed me against him as the Helicopter shaked more and more. We where 50 meters high or more I guess and it would be hard to survive an Crash from this hight. I felt dizzy as the Helicopter turned around and around and came closer to the ground. With a giant smash we hit the ground and I lost consciousness.

As I awoke, my father laid above me end I had to push him from me.

"Dad?", He seemed to be consciousless like I was. And the Pilot too.

I tried to wake them but they didn't. My father had a bleeding wound at his forehead. And the Pilot had a huge Wound on his face.

I was scared and took the Radio set and tried to contact someone. But I wasn't successful. Nobody seemed to be near. And my Smartphone had no connection either here in the wild. I got off the Helicopter and said: "I'll search for help."

Even if I knew this was ridiculous. Was alone in the wild with many dangous Animals around me. I could be eaten anytime. Bit I had the hope that I could find a Village of Natives who could help me...


	2. Talking Animals?

I was walking alone though the heath of the Savanna. The more I walked the more weak and thirsty I felt. But I didn't want to give in. My father was counting on me that's for sure. I hoped the wild animals didn't spot them yet... I didn't want to think about my father been eaten by lions or other meat eaters...

I didn't know how far I walked as my power left me and I collapsed to the dusty ground...

Narrator POV:

Not so far away from Pride Rock:

Mufasa walked around with his son Simba, explaining him the Circle of life and his duty as king. For Mufasa everything seemed like always until he smelled a strange smell not very far from them. Simba smelled it too and asked this father: "What's that? A new smell?"

Simba followed the trail until he stood before a lifeless Body he never saw before. He never saw an animal like this...

"Simba, wait!", Mufasa came after his little cub. As he saw what was lying there in front of them, Mufasa took his son with his mouth by the neck and took him away.

"Hey! Wait, it seemed to need help.", Simba said.

Mufasa sat Simba on the ground a few meters away from this strange creature.

"No Simba, this is an enemy.", Mufasa said.

"What do you mean?"

"My Father called them Men. They are terrible creatures, killing animals just for fun with terrible weapons who shoot the fire flower and smoke. I've seen them Simba. As I was as old as you now. They killed my uncle. And I will never let you be close to them."

"But Father... This men needs help. And maybe, not all men are the same. Even all lions are not the same right? And men are also part of the circle of life I think.", Simba said and Mufasa looked from Simba to the men.

"Very well. I'll take a look. You stay here.", Mufasa said with a sigh. Then he walked over to the men to look if its still alive. As Mufasa pushed his nose to the face of the men, it woke up and stared at him.

Kim POV:

I heard a growl beside me. And something sniff at me. As I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. I was eye to eye with a lion. An adult male lion. I gasped and the lion took a step backwards and growled badly.

My sight was blurred now and then. But I didn't dare to move. Then a bird appeared above me and it seemed that the lion growled at him to tell him something. The bird flew away. Behind the lion a lion cub appeared now and meowed at me. It was so cute. I smiled at him but as he tried to draw nearer, the adult lion, I guess it was its father, roared. The cub returned behind his father.

Narrator POV:

Mufasa was sceptic about this creature and didn't want to got Simba close to him. Even if it seemed the Men was afraid of him.

"I think its thirsty.", Simba said because the men was touching his neck. Simba took a look around and found a nutshell from a big nut wich was freeing around here. Simba took it to the Waterville not far away from them. Simba filled it with water and pulled it back to the men. Mufasa looked at his son in surprise. Even after his warning Simba wanted to help him.

Carefully the men took the nutshell and drank the water within it. It said something they didn't understand but the Men looked grateful at them.

"I hope Zazu finds Rafiki.", Mufasa said. He needed the advice of this wise monkey because Mufasa had no Idea what to do with this men.

After a short time, Zazu, the blue bird returned with the wise monkey Rafiki.

Mufasa explained to him what happened and Rafiki took a closer look to the men.

"It seems it was good to help him. But we need to know what he's doing here. And I guess I know how he could tell us.", Rafiki said and he made some strange movements around the men and then blew some dust in the face of the Men. It sneezed and then Rafiki said: " Now it should be able to understand us."

Kim POV

This crazy monkey came and danced around me like he was drunk. And then he blew dust in my face. That was not very nice. But then a scary thing happened. Suddenly the Monkey talked like.

"What the hell..." I said confused.

"What are you doing here?", said the lion with a deep voice to me.

I screamed. This was very scary: "What? Did you just talk to me??"

"Yes, I did.", the lion said.

"I'll must be dreaming.", I said more to myself.

"No you don't.", the monkey said, " The eternal spirits gave you the ability to speak with us."

I couldn't believe that all this was real.

"Would you answer my question now?", the lion said and looked so majestic at me, like no other animal before did.

"Well... We had an accident. My father and me and... Well I need some help. Do you know a human village nearby?"

"What?", the blue Bird asked.

"I mean... Do you know a place nearby where others like me live?", I asked again

"No. Since many sun and moonsets I've saw something like you. Last time, I was a cub.", the great lion explained.

I began to cry: "What should I do... My father... If hungry animals found them..."

The Monkey gave me a coconut: "Hush, don't worry. Drink this an calm down."

He opened the Coconut for me and I drank the milk inside. It was so delicious.

"Show us where they are. Maybe we can help.", the lion said, maybe moved by my tears.

"Thank you.", I said and stood up. I lead them back to the crashed helicopter. The animals stood backside because they never saw a thing like a helicopter.

"Don't worry. It's not dangerous. Its dead.", I tried to explain them. I rat to the helicopter and saw... No one was in there.


	3. Living with lions

**Hello dear readers. I am surprised that my story has so many readers now even at chapter 2. I am very happy about that.****I have one thing to explain now. Soon we'll come to the scenes from the movie. But well... I'm from germany you know and I've only seen the lion king once in english on dvd bevause I have only the german vhs of the Lion King trilogy. Before you'll be confused. I've translated the german words they say in the movie in english. So it can be, that the words theyr'e saying are not 100% like you know it from the english version of the film, but they will have the same meaning. Thanks for your understanding.****Now have fun with the new chapter.**

"That's not possible... They where here...", I stuttered.

"Maybe it is like you said...", the lion said. ,"Hyenas are often in this region searching for food, even if they're not allowed to."

I fell on my knees and cried. What should I do now? No human was here in this place and I was alone with some strange animals who can talk!

"Maybe you should go home.", the blue bird said.

"And how?!", I shouted desperated in tears, " I am here in the wild! Here is nothing what could bring me back! My Home is miles away!"

"Mufasa, I think we can't leave her by her own.", the Monkey said.

"And what should we do with her?", the lion, wich was called Mufasa asked.

"Take her to Pride Rock. That's the safest place here for her.", the monkey said.

Mufasa sighted: "When you think its the best..."

Mufasa came to me and said: "Come with us. Maybe we'll find a way to bring you home. But you need seem to rest."

I dried my tears and stood up: "Ok. When you say so. Its better then die out here anyway."

Now the little lion cub came happy to me: "That will be fun dad!"

"Simba. Don't forget what I taught you. Men are not our friends.", Mufasa said.

"But maybe that's only a misunderstanding." Simba said.

"No your Father is right.", I said. "Humans like me can be very dangerous. You need to be very careful."

Mufasa looked at me, stunned.

"Alright, then lets go.", Mufasa said and turned around. Simba and the blue bird followed and I left them a few steps before I followed to. Father always taught me to be respectful to every animal I see. And a adult lion could be my greatest danger because he will eat me when I am not obedient.

We walked long to pride rock and arrived there at sunset.

"Wait here. I have to tell the other lions your story before you may enter.", Mufasa said as we stood at the foot of the mountain.

"Simba you'll stay here and watch her.", Mufasa said to his son

"Okay.", Simba said and Mufasa walked into the rock.

"Your father seem to be the leader.", I said, because I sensed his authority.

"He is the king of Pride lands.", Simba said proud.

"Oh really? Impressive.", I said.

Simba looked at me with hanging ears: "Are you man really that bad?"

"Sadly... Yes. I mean... I am not and my father too. He helped Animals wherever he could but... Most of us are really bad.", I said and sighted.

We heard many roars from inside the rock. It seemed to be that some.of the lions are not well with a human in their pack. I was almost thinking about to sleep outside, even I a Animal could eat me. But then the roars stopped and Mufasa stepped outside.

He called us to him.

"It took some time to to convince them. I threatened them that if anyone of them should harm you will be punished by me.", Mufasa said with a growl.

I was really touched for what he did for me.

"I don't know how to thank you.", I said.

"Don't leave the Pride Rock alone and don't come to close to the other cubs. Their mothers could attack you in their mother instinct.

"Okay, understood.", I said and then Mufasa lead me inside of Pride rock, where ca 30 adult lions where lying and all where staring at me.

Some where licking their teeth as if they could wait to kill me. I felt very uncomfortable in this moment.

Mufasa took me to the backside of the cave and pointed at a corner where I could get some rest.

I thanked him and get to that corner when Mufasa with Sima layed down a few meters away from me in the middle of the cave to sleep.

But... So hot it is at day in Africa, so cold it is at night and I was freezing. I couldn't get some sleep it was too cold here and I had no blanket to cover up myself. I had only my clothes and they where really short because of the 40 outside at day. I think I was freezing that much that my teeth where gnashing. Some of the lions where growling of that so guess, because of that they couldn't sleep either. Then I heard someone came to me on silent paws. It was Mufasa, who looked at me and said: "Why do you Men have no furr?", He laid said me, "We need to find a solution for that tomorrow."

I never thought to ever sleep aside of a king. But I did in that night. Lions where always be my favorite animals, but I never came as close as I came this night to a adult lion... He was so warm and I felt so secure at his side.


	4. A bad premonition

**Hey there here is the next Chapter. Ive tried to look over the passed Chapter and modified them because of the mistakes I made. I'll try to make it better.****Here is the next chapter for you :)**

Narrator POV:

Mufasa didn't understand what happened. Suddenly he had to take care about a men. He was so confused because he hated them after he saw his uncle being killed by some of them. But this men seemed to be different. It was so helpless and he felt sorry for him, as it cried for his father. This men was all alone here and needed help his careless Simba saw it better then he did. Mufasa was surprised of his wise words that even man are part of the circle of life, and even every lions are not the same why should it be different with men? Mufasa decided to give this men a chance. Maybe his son was right. And this men doesn't seem to have die weapons, that's why Mufasa looked at first for this Man lying at the ground.

As he saw how this man was trembling in the corner of the cave and he registered that human have no furr what warms them. He wondered why the Circle of life does create some creatures like this men. He walked over to her, she seemed do be freeze indeed. Mufasa promised to take care of her and so he layed aside her to spend her a bit of his warmth. She lied down and kuddled against him: "Thank you, your Majesty.", she whispered to him as she fell asleep.

As the next morning rised, the lions got a visit from another lion. His furr was much darker then Mufasas but he was a male lion too and really thin.

"So its true what is going around...", the dark lion said.

Mufasa opened his eyes and looked at him and then he recognized the man still sleeping at his side.

"What do you mean, Scar?" Mufasa asked him.

"A man in Pride Rock, and you took it here. Don't you remember how dangerous they are??"

"I remember very well Scar. But.. You wasn't there yesterday. She's been trough very hard things yesterday. She needed help."

"You'd take the enemy among us!", Scar roared, and the men at Mufasa site startled from sleep.

She stared at Scar in fear.

"I think. It is the best you leave.", Mufasa said with a growl.

Scar shook his head and turned around. He leaved the cave without another word.

Kim POV:

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble.", I said as this creepy lion left

"Don't worry. Scar was always... Not at the same opinion as I.", Mufasa said and stood up.

I did the same.

"Do you have a Name?", Mufasa asked me.

"Oh... Yes... I'm Sorry... Kim. I'm called Kim.", I answered.

"Well Kim, its the best you stay away from Scar."

"You didn't need to tell me THAT.", I said.

Mufasa giggled: "Well then. Come, I'll walk you a little around."

I followed him in due distance. As we left the Pride Rock I saw Simba, who was following Scar. I wondered if Simba was allowed to do that but maybe Scar is not the same as I saw him an instant ago. I followed Simba with my eyes.

"Hey, come on what are you waiting for?", Mufasa called for me. He was at the foot of the Mountain.

"Coming!", I called and followed him.

"Don't stay so far behind you could be lost.", Mufasa said.

"But... You are the King and... A lion.", I said.

"Yes I am both. But don't worry, as long as I am with you no one will harm you.", Mufasa said.

"And what about you?"

"If you don't give me a reason, I won't.", Mufasa said with a moody smile.

So I learned more about my new surroundings. What I'd better not do and then on our way we found something. A fur from a wilderbeast.

"When we eat, the skin is sometimes left behind." , Mufasa said, "You could use this at night."

"Yes. Thank you.", I said but I was a bit disappointed. Because it was very nice to sleep beside from a lion. I took the fur and we where about to return to the pride rock as the blue bird landed before us in panic: "Mufasa, the Children are at the elephant graveyard, surrounded by hyenas! Hurry!"

"Return to Pride rock.", Mufasa ordered me and then rushed against Zazu away.

_Elephant Graveyard... Sounds scary. I hope Simba is alright._ I thought as I returned to the Pride rock. I was really careful, listening to every sound around me because everything could attack me right now because I was all alone. As I returned to the Pride Rock one of the lioness asked me: "Where is Mufasa?"

"To the Elephant Graveyard. Simba seemed to be In trouble.", I said.

The lioness shook her head: "Simba, just like his father.", she smiled, "I'm Sarabi, Mufasas Wife. He asked me to watch over you when he's on other duty. And he has many."

"I can only Imagine, as King. But I'm glad to know someone else who doesn't want to eat me here.", I said and Sarabi giggled.

Mufasa and Simba came back very late. The sunset was long ago and stars where dining bright from the stars. That's something I loved about being here. In New York you never see the stars so bright as here. In fact it seems to be another world here.


	5. The Death of the King

At the next morning I was awaked after The others long left. As I stood up to leave the cave as I heard two voice from the entrance. One belonged to Simba. The other was Scar.

"Follow me Simba, I have a great surprise for you.", Scar said in a mood that scared me. He sounded so exaggerated friendly.

"Really? Great, lets go!", Simba said and as I had the feeling they left, I left the Cave too. Something about Scar was just not right but I couldn't tell what. So I decided against from Mufasas Order, to follow Scar and Simba. They walked to a big canyon and I was always a few steps behind them, against the Wind so they couldn't smell me. That was one thing, Mufasa told me yesterday. I heard Scar speaking about a great surprise for Simba and Mufasa and that it would be nice dying for.

I watched them from behind a rock in the canyon. Scar left and Simba was alone in the Canyon, trying to train his roar at a chameleon. But instead of roaring, he just hissed. Then I recognised that the ground began to shake, like an earthquake, but this grew slowly stronger. As I looked behind me I saw a stampede of wilderbeasts running through the canyon, straight to Simba. Simba stood there in Shock for a few seconds.

"Simba, Run!", I cried.

He looked around, saw me and tried to run to me but the wilderbeasts pressed him in the middle of the Canyon. There stood an old tree, where Simba climbed up. I pressed myself against the canyon Walls, hoping that the Animals will not overrun me. I was really scared, more than I was in the Helicopter as he crashed. Then I saw Zazu, the blue bird flying to Simba and then above the Canyon. I saw Mufasa and Scar standing there. Mufasa searched for Simba with his eyes. Zazu showed him where Simba was and Mufasa ran without a doubt into the Stampede to save Simba. At this try, one wilderbeast overrun him. Mufasa layed at the ground only for a second as he stood up and saw that the tree where Simba hang on, was about to collapse. A few wilderbeasts crashed into the tree as Simba was flinged through the air. But Mufasa could catch him. Mufasa made it somehow to put Simba on a save ledge.

But Mufasa lost his grip and fell back into the Stampede.

I heard Simba cry for his father, it was so terrible. I stood there and could do nothing. Then I saw Mufasa Jumping out of the Stampede and trying to climb the Canyon above. On its top stood Scar, looking at him triumphantly.

They said something to each other I couldn't hear because the Stampede was so loud. I only saw Scar, who seemed first to try to help him. But then, he let Mufasa go and he falled back into the Stampede, and nether Simba nor I will ever forget this terrible Scream of Mufasa, as he fell into his death. It took a long time until the Pack of wilderbeasts had passed the Canyon.

After that it was so silent... The dust made me cough as I could leave my hiding place. I looked around and heard Simba, calling for his father. I followed his voice and found him, lying at his Fathers Body. I gasped as I realized that Mufasa didn't show any sign of live.

"Simba... Dear God...", I stuttered and kneeled down at him.

Simba looked up to me and he had this unimaginably greef in his eyes.

I reached my hand out for him and caressed him.

"Simba? What have you done?", I heard a voice from behind us. It was Scar.

Simba stood up in tears and tried to explain. Scar, full of hypocritical pity said: "Oh Simba... No one wants that something like this happens... But the king is dead. Because of you."

I stood up and growled.

"How dare you...", I began but I didn't finish.

"What should I do?", asked Simba Scar.

"Run Simba, Run and never return.", Scar said and Simba did what have been taught. I tried to follow him.

Suddenly we'd be followed by hyenas. And theyre the animals I feared the worst. Simba ran into a thorn thicket, and I followed him, no matter how much it hurted. The hyenas didn't dare to follow us and so I followed Simba into the desert, where it was much hotter, without any shadow. I tried to call Simba but he didn't listen to me. He walked on and I followed, until he collapsed in the heath of the sun.

As I arrived there I saw some vultures flying circles above Simba I guess they thought he was dead and ready for them to eat. But before they could try it, a warthog with an meerkat on his back where running into the vultures and chased them away. I watched them from the distance and saw how the warthog took Simba away. I followed them to an oasis, there the meerkat spoiled Simba with water to wake him.

After they talked a bit, Simba walked away and I ran after him: "Simba!"

The warthog and the Meerkat looked confused after me: "What's that?", asked one of them.

"You followed me?", Simba asked me.

"Well I guess... I owe your father something and maybe I could watch over you until you are ready to return."

"Hey hey hey! What's going on?!", asked the Meerkat.

"Nothing of your business.", I said.

"Who and what are you exactly?", asked the Warthog me.

"I am a Human and..."

Then they introduced themselves as Timon (Meerkat) and Pumbaa (Warthog). They told us about their Philosophy, Hakuna Matata, that means no worries if you just take your Past behind. But as I guess now, they understood it wrong. Instead of repress the Past like they do, they had to process the Past. But I sweared to stay at Simbas Side and watch over him, because I know I owe it to Mufasa, who was so kind to take care about me.


	6. Return to pride rock

A few months passed and Simba grew into an adult. If I think about it today I wonder how this could be possible. Then in Timon and Pumbaas Paradise was no meat, no animal that Simba could hunt. He lived from eating Bugs, like Timon and Pumbaa did. I eated Berries, I didn't even want to try a Bug, no thank you. At one evening we all layed into the Grass and looked to the Starry Sky. Timon asked Pumbaa what stars are and he anwered, because Timon knows everything, there are fireflys. Yeah Timon was cute but he thinks he knows everything and that can be bothering after a time.

Simba told that his father told him that these are Kings of the past who where watching over us. Timon and Pumbaa thought this was really funny and laughed about that. But I sensed, how that hurt him. Simba leaved without a word and as I followed him, he layed on a ledge.

"Simba? Don't be sad, I think ins wonderful what you father told you. You know, my father told me nothing familiar as my grandmother died. He told me she is now a star, and I bet your Father is one too. He is watching over you and I think, he wanted you to be back home in Pride lands."

"I am home now. Prideland ist past.", Simba said with a growl. I often bothered him with going home but he never listened.

It seemed for him easier to run away instead of facing his fate. So I just sat aside him and he clinged his head against me. After all the time we spend here we always found a moment to sit together just like this and just listen to the Sounds of the nature around us. Even if I bother him often to return, Simba seemes to like me just like the day we first met. Simba reminded me so much of his father in a few ways, he even smells like him and he eben feels like Mufasa did. It seemed, that we are so close, because I knew very well how it feels to lose his father. and that is something that bounds us.

The Next day we heard Pumbaa running screaming though the jungle.

"She wanna eat me!!!", he cried.

Simba ran to him and I followed him in lower distance. As I arrived I saw Simba fighting against a lioness. Timon was Cheering at Simba and Pumbaa, well he stuck under a tree root. As Simba fighter the Lioness I tried to free Pumbaa. Then the lioness made it to throw Simba on his back. In this instant Simba seemed to recognize the Lioness: "Nala?"

"Who are you?", asked the lioness as she Simba let go.

"Its me, Simba."

"Simba?"

And then they're Cheering and jumping around it seemed they know each other really well. Simba introduced his friends to Nala, me included.

"You are here?", Nala asked me. "After all the time?"

"You know me?", I asked.

"I saw you as Mufasa brought you to Pride Rock. After his death, a few men where in Pride lands. I guess they where looking for you but Scar chased them away."

Suddenly my Heart bested so fast in my chest. Someone where looking for me? After all this time? I need to find out who it was.

But Simba didn't want to return. Even after a long talk with Nala...

I saw Simba ran away from her, he barely crashed in me.

"Don't dare to follow me!", Simba cried as he leaved. I returned to the ledge, where we used to sit so often. And as I watched into the starry sky I saw clouds in the distance, many clouds and they where shaped like a lion. More, the Clouds looked like Mufasa.

"What on earth... Am I just dreaming?", I said.

Suddenly I heard Mufasas Voice in my head: "Kim, lead Simba back to Pride lands. You are needed there too. Your Familiy awaits you."

I stared at the clouds, my eyes filled with tears: "I am sorry Mufasa... I wished I could do more..."

"I didn't expect of you to do more."

Then the Clouds faded and I stood there, very confused.

My Family awaits me? I wonder how Mufasa could know... Maybe its right what the told Simba. Mufasa is a star now and watching over us. When I'm thinking about that, I feel relieved. I thought and head back to the oasis where Rafiki the Crazy Monkey told Nala Timon and Pumbaa that Simba returned home. And so we followed Nala to pride lands too. As we arrived I was shocked how the Prideland had changed. It was a Land green an full of life once. Now it grey and not much was living here now. Timon and Pumbaa where not excited as they saw Simba home for the first time.

I was the last who arrived, and as Simba saw me he came to me and asked: "Why are you here? This is to dangerous for you."

"No your father told me to be here. My family is here around, searching for me.", I said.

"He talked to you too?"

"I know this is your fight and I won't interfere. I couldn't, I have nothing to fight. I guess I only have to find a save place."

Simba looked at Nala: " Can you bring her to a save place?"

"Of course.", Nala said and I followed her to a cave with the Pride rock in visibility.

I hid here and Nala ran back to the Pride rock. I sat there and only hoping that Simba would be successful. After a time it began to rain and a Lighting came from the sky and smashing into a tee right beside Pride rock and It catched fire.


	7. Happy reunion

Between the rain and the thunder I thought someone was calling my Name. I first though it was only my imagination but then the voice where louder and it sounded like my Father. But I thought him dead... I decided to leave the cave and cried: "Hello? I'm here!"

"Dear God, we found her!", I heard a voice shouting and then a man stood in front of me in the rain.

"Dad?", I said and I began to cry.

"Yes its me.", he said and he hug me.

I never thought about to see him again. I thought he was dead.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Natives found us and brought us to savety. The Pilot died in hospital, sadly. But I could leave at the next day and I began to search for you. 2 Years had passed since Then.", my father said and I was shocked. 2 years I've been here? I never noticed that it was such a long time but in the wild there are no clocks... Then A mighty roar starled us. It came from Pride Rock.

"Simba!", I said and smiled. He had won the fight after all.

"What are you saying?", my father asked.

"I need to see my friends."

"Friends? Wait... You don't mean..."

Then I saw Simba coming in our direction. As he saw the Humans around me he stopped and growled.

"No Simba, They've come for me.", I said.

"What's going on here?", my father asked and the men who stood behind him, I counted 5, raised their guns.

I heard as they unlocked their guns: "No, Don't! He is my friend!", I cried.

Simba was ready to defend himself.

"No Simba please. They don't hurt you.", I said.

"I don't know what they want, but they won't harm you!", Simba said.

"No, look. This is my father.", I said and Simba stared at him

"But... You thought he was ...", Simba said.

"Yes so did I. Until now."

"Dad this is Simba. His father took care of me as I was lost here.", I said to my father.

My father smiled and kneeled down to Simba, in the meantime he told the man behind him with a sign to sink the weapons.

"Well it seems like I have to thank you.", my father said to Simba.

"What did he say?", Simba asked me because I am the only men he could understood.

"He thanked you.", I translated him.

Than Simba roared at my father so he frightened him.

"Hey!", father said dispraised.

"No, this means you're welcome.", I translated to my father.

"It seemed you learned some animal language in the meantime.", my Father said.

"Kind of..."

"Well we need to go your mother is dying of sorrow about you."

"Yes but...", I began and looked to Simba. I felt suddenly so deeply sad.

Simba came closer to me and I kneeled before him.

"Its alright. You have to go. Its where you belong.", Simba said.

I had tears in my eyes: "I'll muss you Simba."

Simba snuggled to me and I hug him so tight I could. Simba began to purr. It was much louder than a little Cat does.

"I'll miss you too.", Simba said.

"I promise, I'll coming back.", I said and began to cry.

"Alright, go now.", Simba said and he pushed me in the direction of my father.

"Goodbye.", I said and stood up. I walked to my father, took his hand and returned back into civilisation.


	8. Meeting the future King

As I arrived New York my Mother was so happy that she cried as she hugged me. Well she was in worry about me.and I never expected that I was lost for so long. My mother wouldn't let me go anywhere in the next days but that was something that bothered me after a time and so I needed to tell her that I had to live my own life. I was 18 years now after all. But I missed very much in the last 2 years and I needed to finish school. It was very strange for me to get back to my school but in a different class because well... the others had already Graduated. But after all, I returned back to Africa in the following year because I missed Simba and I wanted to know how he was doing.

After the long flight I couldn't wait to see Simba again. We'd been two years together and so Simba was like a brother for me so strange it seems. I've been through so much with him...

As I finally arrived Pride Rock I was looking around for Simba but I didn't see him. Then I heard a growl behind me. I turned around and a adult Lion jumped at me. That was Simba of course.

"Kim! You're back!", Simba cheered and snuggled at me.

"Oh Simba it's so good to see you!", I said, hugging him so tight as I could.

As Simba let me go, he shouted behind his back: "Come on don't worry. She's our friend.".

A Lion Cub came slowly to us. It seemed to be scared, but it looked so much like Simba.

"Is it... yours?", I asked.

"Kim, meet Kopa.", Simba introduced his Son.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you.", I said and reached my hand out for him.

"Kopa, if you can make friend with a hyena you don't have to be afraid for her.", Simba said.

"But I've never seen something like her.", Kopa said.

"A hyena? Wow you must be brave. To be honest, I am afraid of them.", I said.

"Not need to. Asante is nice. You should meet her." Kopa said and I could caress him at last.

Simba rents his Son to the other Cups to play with them. After that, Simba told me about that his pack of lioness was split into 2 camps. The one was at Simba Side. The another at Scars. And Scars companion was a lioness called Zira. She wanted Scar as King and she did everything to annoy Simba. By not obeying his rules and not hunting for the pack.

"Do you think it's wise to let her stay here at Pride Rock?", I asked.

Simba sighted: "Nala believes she can be converted if she sees that I am a good King. But to be honest... I do not believe that. But she is not a danger to us, I guess.

"Be careful Simba. Your father might have thought the same thing about Scar...", I said and felt suddenly so sad. Simba snuggled at me to comfort me.

"I know. Don't worry.", he said soft.

POV NARRATOR

In Pride Rock was the arrival of the human very fast going around. So, also Zira heard about that. She called the Lioness to her who where on Scars Side and talked to him: "As we all heard a human arrived here and seems to be good friend with the King."

The Lioness began to whisper to one another.

"Now! We see the King is weak. If he lets a human into our ranks. We need to get rid of him and his Famliy to find a better King! Until then, I 'll rule Pride Lands!" Zira laughed evil as the other lioness roared for their leader.

KIM POV:

At dawn, Simba brought me to the Lion Kindergarden as I called it. All the cubs there in front of a little cave. Simba told me this was Scars home once and should be now the place where the future generations will rise. The Cubs are watched everyday from 2 or 3 Lioness. Here I met Kopa again and Kopa introduced me to his best friend, Vitani. But she wasn't pleased to met me. She hissed at me and wanted to attack me. But Kopa hold her back.

"Hey, what are you doing she is our friend."

"Not mine.", she said and turned around to go to her mother, Zira. This was the first time I saw her. And the feeling I had was the same as I saw Scar first.

Simba tried to greet her with respect: "Zira."

"Simba, as I see you let now enemy's stay in this land?", Zira said with one sight at me.

Simba growled: "She is no enemy. She is part of my family and I expect of you to treat her like one of us!"

I stared at Simba in shock. Does he really fight here with Zira because of me?

"Wait. If I am not welcome here I'll leave. I don't want to cause fights within your pack.", I said.

"A reasonable Human? That's the first. But it's better for you. We don't want to be killed that to stay as trophy at your homes!", Zira said.

"What? How do you know...", Simba asked.

"I've seen more than you think...", Zira said and leaved with Vitani.

"Simba... maybe it's better when I leave. I don't belong here."

"No, Kim. You can stay and don't worry. I can handle her.", Simba said and we leaves the Kindergarden with Kopa and going to the Cave inside of Pride Rock to get some sleep. Here I met Nala, Pumbaa and Timon and I was took in like I never left.


	9. The circle of life

At the next day Kopa insisted that I met Asante. He woke me as the others where still asleep. Kopa made me to leave the Cave without being caught.

We walked through the savannah to the Elephant graveyard. Simba was there at the second day I spended here after the helicopter crash. And Simba was scolded out from his father after that because Simba was forbidden to enter this place. And I guess it was the same with Kopa. And now I understood why. It was a very creepy place with bones and skeletons of elephants all around. But this was the place where the hyenas life and I was pretty scared about that.

"Asante! Asante! Are you here?", called Kopa for his new friend.

Then, a hyena cub came from the inside of an elephant skull.

"Kopa, you are here? What is THAT?!,", Shouted Asante at me as she saw me.

"Don't worry she is a friend of my family and..."

If this place where not so creepy I guess Asante seemed kind of cute because well, every Cub is cute, even a hyena cub.

But I recognized faster than Kopa that we where not alone... The Other Hyenas came to us and We where fast surrounded.

"Kopa... I knew this is not a good idea to come here by our own.", I said, trembling in fear. I knew this was a bad Idea. Why on earth did I follow him??? I saw me already death as a mighty Lion roar from the outside scared the hyenas and they fleed back in their hideouts.

We looked around but we saw nobody. But we took our chance and run. As we where back in the savannah we stopped to catch our breath.

"That was close... And very silly! When your father knows about that...", I began to scold at Kopa.

Kopa looked sad at me and let his ears hang down.

I sighted. He looked so cute at me: "Ok... Ok you got me! I won't tell him.", I said, " But it was very close after all. Let's go home. I bet your Parents are already missing you."

We walked through the Savannah and I loved to see the nature and all the animals. It was beautiful after all. The sun stood high in the Sky, it must be noon now. On our way home we've been suddenly stopped as a Lion ran towards me. But it was not Simba or Nala. I didn't recognized that Lion. He barely overrun me, as the Lion passed, I saw a human. I was not able to move so fast as things happened now. A Human hunter raised is gun and pointed at Kopa. I cried: "NOOOOOO!"

But before I could reach Kopa to save him I heard a shoot and Kopas terrible cry. Kopa laied there, almost dead.

I ran to him, kneeled down and took him in my arms.

"No... No... How could you!?", I shouted at the Hunter.

He looked angry: "Damn it! I wanted the big one!"

The hunter turned around with an angry growl and leaved.

I sat there in the grass with the barely breathing Kopa in my arms.

"Kim... tell Daddy... I'm sorry...", then I felt that Kopas heart stopped moving. Tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. So I only barely see another silhouette of a Lion who slowly moving backwards and leaved.

It was sunset as I returned with Kopas dead body to Pride Rock. I was still crying, as Simba came towards me. It seemed all where looking for us.

"Kim! Where have you been? What happened?", Simba asked me as he saw Kopa in my arms.

"A man... killed him.", I sank on my knees I was not able to walk anymore.

"No!", Nala came too.

I layed Kopa on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!", I cried again.

It was terrible for me to see how Kopa was shot. But how terrible must it have been for his parents to loose their child? This night was a very sad night for the Pride Lands. And no one knew how this was happened because except of me, no one human ever set a foot on Pride Lands. Someone must have lead this hunter here. But who? And why?


End file.
